User blog:MilenHD/Celt vs Igorot
Celt: Europe's Iron Age barbarian. VS Igorot: The Philippines ruthless headhunter. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Celt The Celts were a warlike tribal society, similar to North America's native tribes. Each tribe was different but, they all spoke a similar language and had similar military tactics. Some records showed the Celts were headhunters, who would sever the heads of their victims, dip them in quicklime to preserve them and hang them up around their houses or on their chariots. The Celts preferred to fight on foot and their leaders would initiate combat on chariot before fighting on foot. The Celts were known to have fought and allied themselves with various foreign armies such as the Greeks, Carthaginians under Hannibal and, on some occasions, the Romans. The Celts became some of the most successful of Rome's enemies, being some of the few "barbarians" to present a challenge to Roman invasions. The empire was never able to truly conquer Great Britain, and the Celts' lands would not fall until the arrival of the Saxons in the Dark Ages. The Celt fought through the Iron Age with: |-| Short Range= Celtic Longsword *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Lancea *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 8 feet *Iron Head, Wooden handle |-| Long Range= Celtic Bow *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 5 feet *Range: 400 feet *Wood, Sinew *Iron Arrows |-| Special= Burda Club *Weight: 6 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Iron Bands, Wood Igorot Cordillerans are the people of the Cordillera region, in the Philippines island of Luzon. The Igorot form two subgroups: the larger group lives in the south, central and western areas, and is very adept at rice-terrace farming; the smaller group lives in the east and north. The tribal groups formerly practiced headhunting. Cordillerano, or Cordilleran, is a term used for the people of the hill tribes of Luzon, Philippines, who are residing in the Cordillera and Caraballo mountains. This term became more common after a perceived negative stigma in the term Igorot, which had been incorrectly connected to backwardness and inferiority. In addition, not all Kalinga and Ifugao accept the designation of Igorot. The Cordillera region of Northern Philippines is the ancestral domain of the Igorots. It comprises the six provinces of Abra, Apayao, Benguet, Ifugao, Kalinga, and Mountain Province, plus the lone city of Baguio. The Igorot collected his enemies heads with: |-| Short Range= Bolo *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1.5 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Igorot Spear *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Iron head, Wooden Handle |-| Long Range= Pana *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Range: 300 feet *Bamboo *Iron Arrows |-| Special= Igorot Axe *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 3.5 feet *Iron Head, Wooden Handle Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Celt: A Longsword vs machete, no explanation needed. Mid: Edge Igorot: The Igorot's spear is shorter, easier to use and his side hooks can deal more damage, while the lancea can be thrown due to it's lighter weight, that means you lose your spear in the process. Long: Edge Celt: His bow, while simlar to the Viking's bow has more range and probably a more powerful shot, and while mostly used as hunting tool, it's still surpasses the Igorot's pana. Special: Edge Igorot: The axe always beats the club. X-Factors Armor: Celt 70, Igorot 20: The Igorot has a shield made of leather and wicker, while the Celt has a leather armor and a giant wooden shield similar to the scutum. Brutality: Celt 95, Igorot 95: Both are ruthless, bloodthirsty warriors, stopping at nothing to kill their enemies and take their heads, so it is impossible to decide if the Iron Age most ruthless barbarian can top the South Philippines most deadly headhunter. Agility: Celt 76, Igorot 87: The Celt is wearing armor and carrying giant heavy weapons for this battle, desepite that he is also very agile despite being bigger and carrying heavier weapons. The Igorot is more agile due to his lack of armor, and small weapons in his hands, another factor is that the Igorot hunted his victims in the jungles, mangroves and bushes in the Phillipnes, and needed to be very agile for that. Physicality: Celt 94, Igorot 81: The Celts are large and muscular, and overall physicaly strong people of Iron Age Europe. The Igorot are also large, but not as big or physicaly fit as the Celt, add the fact that the Celt can swing his heavy weapons with ease, while the Igorot prefers lighter weapons in his hands. Notes Battle ends on 9th of December The battle will be 1 vs 1, in a place similar to the "Apache vs Gladiator" episode. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation On flat ground with bushes nearby and few hills nearby, an lost Igorot was trespassing through the area confused where is he? Not far away from the bushes emerged a Celt with long bow in his hands and the two faced each other and the Celt was first as he strung his bow and fired an arrow towards the Igorot, with the arrow getting stuck in the shield. The Igorot retreated, while the Celt aimed for another shot, but he failed to hit him, as the Igorot turned, he aimed his pana bow and fired at the Celt, but his giant shield blocked every shoot of the bamboo bow. As the barbarian got close with his lancea, he hurled it at the Igorot, missing him. As the Igorot raised his spear and shield, he was pushed by the giant wooden shield of the Celt, who picked his lancea and both tribal warriors circled around each other, the Celt attacked first with a thrust from his lancea, but the Igorot dodged it and retaliated with a thrust from his spear, piercing the Celt's leg, making him groan in pain and after the spear was pulled, part of the Celt's leg was torn. The Celt thrusted his lancea, piercing the Igorot's shield and wounding his shoulder at the same time. As the wicker shield was destroyed, the Igorot dropped his spear and pulled his axe from his waist and swung it around a few times, destroying both the lancea and the shield. The Celt than pulled his longsword and started dueling with the Igorot, each time there a a clink sound when the two blades clashed and after a mighty swing from the Igorot's axe, the longsword was knocked out of the Celt's hands, but he quickly smashed the axe's handle with his burda club. The Igorot grabbed his spear again and the Celt grabbed his sword again and after few hits, the spear got cut in two by the sword. The Igorot last weapon was his bolo and as he pulled it in the mid of the fight, he gave a loud war cry and started swinging it at the Celt, missing his throat by inches. Then the Celt swung his sword but the Igorot ducked under the slash and tried to slash the Celt's belly, but the bolo was not able to cut through the leather tunic. As the Igorot tried slash through the Celt again, but this time he kinda succeeded, because the make made contact with the Celt's stomach, but the tunic soaked most of the damage and the bolo got stuck in the Celt's armor. The Celt stabbed the Igorot in the abdomen with his sword. The Igorot spat out blood and felt down dead. Then the Celt knelt down and cut the Igorot's head. Then the Celt raise the Igorot's head and gave a loud shout in victory. Expert's Opinion The Celt had armor and better weapons than the Igorot, plus he had better physicality and presumably better training. Category:Blog posts